Sleep Peacefully Amber
by riva-dancer777
Summary: The sequel to my OneShot 'She's Sleeping Beauty'. What if Amber was a reincarnation of Sleeping Beauty? If that's the case who is everyone elses reincarnations? I mean Sleeping Beauty is just a fairytale right?
1. Watch Yourself, Amber

_Hey I'm back with the sequel to my One Shot 'She's Sleeping Beauty' I would recommend reading that story first otherwise you might get lost. Just a recommendation you don't have to if you don't want to. Please enjoy chapter 1._

* * *

><p>Amber, right now is being pushed in a wheelchair into Anubis house, still in her prom dress after last night's horrific incident. She unexpectedly passed out and just when she was going to die she woke up. That is what everyone else knew... except Jerome. Jerome kissed Amber on the lips before thinking she was going to die but soon as their lips met, Amber came back alive. It reminds you of those fairytales where they have 'true loves kiss'. A shiver always goes down Jerome's spine every time that thought came into his head and Amber usually would start blushing. But surely that was just a coincidence, I mean, they are fairytales. But that was they thought of all the Anubis house mysteries, they thought they were cute, little stories... before it became a reality, Nina was 'the Chosen One' and everyone of the students in Anubis house, including Joy except for Mick and Mara were the seven acolytes. Soon as Amber was alone in her wheelchair in the lounge room of Anubis house, Jerome came and talked to her... in private.<p>

'Okay, so what happened at hospital stays in that hospital, agreed?' At first Amber didn't have a clue what Jerome was talking about but then she remembered.

'Oh yeah the –' Amber was quickly interrupted by Jerome.

'Shhhh. Gees can you even keep a secret' Amber showed her a bracelet and put her bracelet next to Jerome's. He remembered about their childhood and how they were best friends... but no one else in Anubis house knew how long they had been friends.

'I'm pretty good at secrets, thank you very much' Jerome nodded as soon as everyone else came in to the lounge room and started talking at the top of their lungs. It eventually got to the point where they were screaming, it seemed to go on forever until they heard a loud...

'ENOUGH' it was Victor, who was like a father figure to the students, even though he isn't much of a father. Amber got scared when Victor started staring at her. 'Look, our companion here' He pointed at Amber. Amber thought she was going to puke. 'Has just had a serious accident. Now hurry up, get to bed and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop' His catchphrase, everyone has a catchphrase, you can't blame it. Victor seemed more concerned than usual, well he knows that the kids figured out the Cup of Ankh and figured out that Nina was 'the Chosen One'(even though Fabian was the one who originally said that Nina was 'the Chosen One') while Victor thought it was Joy. You couldn't really blame him, he was having a tough time.

'Amber look' Patricia started speaking. 'Look I think everyone will probably agree, were all scared for you' everyone nodded. 'So... we'll look out for you and support you if any of this happens again' Everyone had strange looks on their faces.

'Yeah, Patricia's right... which is weird and generous at the same time' Alfie said curiously.

'Watch it Dumbo or I'll will seriously-'

'Okay, that's enough' Fabian shouted. Everyone knows Fabian as the 'peacemaker' in the house. He can solve any fight, literally any fight.

'Look, I have to agree with Patricia' Joy said quietly.

'You're only agreeing with her because she is your best friend' Mick argued.

'Mick, be quiet. Seriously were not getting along for some reason' Fabian shouted again, which made Nina giggle. _(Got to love Fabina right)_

'And we'll give you 'power' you know... it's hard to explain' Joy spoke quietly again.

'Yeah and...' Nina was starting to talk when they saw a shadow. It was a male human figure, watching through the window, he was in dark clothes and it was very dark outside so you couldn't see his face. He was walking left and right around the window. 'What was that?' It started banging on the door. Everyone was screaming and running all over the place. Amber started rolling her way in her wheelchair to the door. She was about to unlock the door for some random reason when an envelope slipped underneath the door. She quietly read it to herself.

_Watch yourself __**Princess.**__  
>Because I'll get the bottle that secures your doom.<br>And you'll have no idea you saw this coming.  
>No solution, no cure.<br>Sweet dreams Millington._

Amber hated the way the note said princess. She read the note over and over again until she could memorise the words in her head. Nina saw her reading the note and snatched it off her. Nina read the note and went pale.

'I am your roommate and I will protect you from any suspicious person of any sort that goes near you' Nina said quickly. When a voice from behind scared her.

'Isn't that being a bit too over protective?' Patricia asked Nina.

'No... or I don't think so...' There was a silence in the room.

'Look all I know is that something is after us, you included'

'She's right, I mean... wow it's so weird with Patricia being right and all but Nina whoever this person is you can't just do that' Joy said to her. But after all she had to be careful what she said because Mara, Mick and Trudy still don't know about the 'spookiness' that had happened in the past year.

'By the way shouldn't we be concerned a little more I mean something spooky like this doesn't just happen every day' Mick said, while Mara gave him a death stare, he back away with his hands above his head like he was a criminal. 'I mean yeah spooky things don't happen every day right?' The Sibuna clan nodded their heads uncomfortably they all started randomly talking. Then the room went silent.

'Well I'm going to bed' Alfie said.

'Yeah, real cheesy, Dumbo' Patricia whispered in his ear

'How is that cheesy, Trixie... ha, ha that rhymes'

'Okay, first of all, that doesn't rhyme, second of all you just want to get out of the confiscation and three you're an idiot' Patricia slapped Alfie on the head as they all went upstairs. Amber started wheeling her wheelchair to the stairs when she heard a deep voice like it was at the back of her head.

'I'm watching you, Millington' Amber was about to scream when Jerome came behind her and started acting all nice again which was really making Amber happier I guess.

'Oh seriously, they forgot you can't go upstairs without a 'carry person'' Jerome said happily.

'So why are you smiling?' Amber said back still in her prom dress and yet she still looked beautiful.

'Because I get to carry you up the stairs'

Jerome started carrying Amber up the stairs to her bedroom with Trudy carrying her wheelchair up. Amber was shaking after the moment with 'the voice' that she had just had.

'Sweetie are you all right, you're shaking' Trudy said all sweet and motherly.

'I'm f-f-fine' Amber replied.

* * *

><p><em>So that was the first chapter done. More to come. Please review if you want to suggest something or make a critique or just simply say that you love it.<em>


	2. I'm Surprised, Amber

_Hey guys. Thanks to the people who reviewed, it warms my heart knowing you guys like my story._

* * *

><p>Amber woke up and gasped, was it really morning? And she was still in her prom dress. She looked at her clock and it was 10:00am. But the thing that got her up was the 'creepy window guy' that she and her friends saw last night. Her friends gave her 'magical powers' so she would be safe, honestly she didn't know that that meant, but all she knew was that she was okay. Suddenly the door opened.<p>

'Morning' Nina whispered.

'Hi' Amber whispered back. She was still a bit stunned on what had happened last night and her head hurt a little.

'Well you missed breakfast, Trudy made pancakes' Nina was talking in her normal voice again.

'No, you know I love pancakes' Nina gave Amber a plate of pancakes with strawberries and maple syrup. Amber clapped her hands in glee and started eating the pancakes. She knew she was back to earth. 'You are the best'

'Thanks, I'm just glad you're okay' Nina's last sentence made Amber turn pale. Nina was starting to gain concern and felt her forehead for a temperature. 'Amber, are you okay?'

'Yeah, it's just...' Amber had shown Nina the note already so she knew why she started feeling sick. 'Was that just a prank? You know Alfie does do that sometimes'

'And not Jerome' Again Amber and Jerome have been friends forever, after the prom dress 'accident' last year, he swore he wouldn't do another prank on her again.

'No, he doesn't usually do those 'scary' pranks on me' Amber said with a smile on her face Nina looked at the door.

'Look just eat your pancakes okay, nothing is happening and I got to run' Nina hugged her and left the room leaving Amber alone. She finished eating her pancakes and got dressed and went down stairs. It was Sunday so the students were free to do anything. Once Amber got down stairs the first thing she heard was running.

'No Amber, the doctor said to stay in bed' It was Trudy, obviously very concerned.

'Well can I just lie down on the couch, although it may not suit my clothes' Amber said carelessly about her health. Although the couch was red, Amber was wearing a short Green Dress, which is what Amber called a 'fashion no-no' why? Because it's 'Christmas' colours. First person who came down was Alfie, with a jester hat on. _Oh no: _Amber thought as he came and stood in front of her. She took her blanket and tried to hide herself.

'Hey Sleeping Beauty' Alfie said as a joke.

'Please don't call me that!' Amber replied back angrily. She knew she was in for a ride.

'Well, all you need is a prince charming' Amber then slapped Alfie in the face. She slapped him so hard he fell to the ground.

'Ha, now go away or I'll slap you again' Alfie ran away, leaving Amber alone... for only a few seconds when Mick came in.

'Hey Ambs' He said all cheerfully.

'Hey, I thought you were going to stop calling me that when we broke up' Amber replied all quiet. When a voice scared her.

'Yeah Mick' It was Mara, standing at the entrance into the dining room tapping her foot.

'Hey, one of our friends has had a serious accident okay, just relax' Mick said to calm her down.

'Well I'm watching you' Mara said to Mick 'Get better soon Amber'

'Okay so I can't say to her 'Get better soon'? Really Mara?'

'We'll talk later' Mara and Mick left when Jerome came in.

'What was that all about?' Jerome asked Amber.

'Oh, Mick and Mara were having a... unfair disagreement' Amber replied.

'I guess that happens right?' Amber started smiling all of a sudden. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, it's just... oh I can't tell you...' Jerome took Amber's hand and begged her to tell him what was on her mind.

'Oh, please!' Amber slid her hand out of Jerome's hands and tucked her blanket against her chin. She gave up.

'Okay I'll tell you. It's just... I'm still a little mad at Mara, you know, I mean... you don't steal a friend's boyfriend I mean...' Amber was starting to get mad and Jerome started patting her back.

'Hey, Hey, Hey. You're still not over him?'

'No, I just want revenge. But princess don't do that... don't they'

'I thought you didn't want to be considered as a princess?'

'Oh never mind' Amber sat there next to Jerome in silence when Nina came down. Nina was in a hurry, or maybe she was searching for something, with Nina you never know. Nina was running all over the place, until she finally stopped when she saw Amber.

'Hey Jerome, I kinda need to talk to Nina in private please' Amber said.

'Okay' Jerome replied as he got up and left. Nina sat down on the couch next to Amber.

'Do you have any idea about the note?'

'No not a clue' Nina replied sadly. 'Not even a single clue'

'What about Fabian does he know?'

'I haven't really said anything to him. Just in case you wanted to keep it a secret' Soon as Nina finished that sentence Fabian walked in with a letter for Amber.

'Amber this is for you. It was at the door' Fabian said innocently as he and Nina stared at each other.

'Awww. Too cute' Amber said back about the staring thing. 'Oh wait another letter, no' This made Fabian confused. Amber opened the letter and read it out aloud.

_I'm surprised; you haven't figured me out yet.  
>I was one person you would've guessed first most likely.<br>You may think I escaped but I didn't  
>Ha, ha, ha. <em>

'What the?' Fabian said confused. Nina whispered what was happening in his ear. His mouth then opened like a trapdoor. 'Are you serious? Well who is this'

'We don't know that's the problem' Amber replied.

'Well something very déjà-vuey is going on around here and we'll figure it out'

'Deja-vuey?'

'Yeah'

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I've had writers block, so I did my best to cover it up. Just for fun, try and guess who is who in the fairy tale. I have answers but it would be cool if you want to try guess. Please fave, sub and review.<em>


	3. Keep Reading, Amber

_Ahh, writers block (never had it that bad before) sucks... but however this chapter will un-cover something._

* * *

><p>The Anubis house students were sitting in their history class room, as bored as ever. The only good this was, was that Amber could walk normally again. They were learning fairy-tales and have just discovered that they had to read one chapter book about a modern day fairy-tale and do an assignment about the fairy-tale for class. They all had to pick their own books to study.<p>

'Ughh, I don't understand why we have to do this assignment, it's stupid' Patricia complained to the group of friends.

'I agree with Patricia, why do we have to do this' Amber said to Nina and Fabian.

'You never know, you might learn something' Nina said back to Amber to try change her mind.

'Well I've learned to never trust old ladies as they could be disguised as 'evil witches''

'AMBER! That's mean and offensive to the elderly' what they didn't see was Mick laughing at Ambers comment and Mara slapping his shoulder.

'That's why I never listen to Ms Andrews' Amber continued on.

'Wow. That explains so much' Fabian joined the confiscation who was also reading his book, Jack & Jill.

'You see books like that' –Amber points to Fabians book- 'Might as well see the movie it's just the same'

'Amber do you even know what happens in Jack and Jill?'

'Oh well' All of a sudden Amber sees a book literally pop out at her. 'Hey is Sleeping Beauty a fairy-tale?' Nina was getting suspicious.

'Yeah? Why,' Nina replied.

'Well I might just do that then' And Amber went back to Anubis house after school and started reading the book. The chapter book had 49 chapters and 622 pages but that didn't stop Amber all though the story seemed vaguely familiar to something she has either seen or witnessed. She kept on reading for at least three hours until it was at least 7pm when she saw a note. 'You have got to be kidding'

_Read and Weep, **Princess.**  
>I see you are still pretty ditzy.<br>Fairy-tales aren't your cup of tea._

'Ughh, stop calling me princess' Amber yelled and chucked a pillow at the door, when Nina walked in running like a maniac.

'Victor's not in a good mood he said to tell everyone to get to bed' Nina said quietly as the girls quickly got changed into their pyjamas and rested in their beds. But they couldn't sleep, because they heard Victor yelling from his office to someone in a deep familiar voice. And all they heard was:

'Victor, she will die'

'No, not under my watch. Making one of my students die is the last thing on my agenda'

'Yeah well, you WILL be surprised to find out the "Love Interest" of Princess'

'What? H-h-how did you even know this'

'I figured out the Chosen One, Victor' then all Amber and Nina heard were smashing dinner plates. The confiscation between Victor and his "guest" had terrified them.

'Well speaking of terrifying, I found another note from "him"' Amber whispered to Nina.

'Can I see?' Nina asked Amber. Amber gave Nina the note and she started reading, this terrified her. 'Okay, who is this guy'

'I don't know, let's just go to sleep' Nina and Amber went to sleep and woke up the next morning. School was normal, which was weird and when they got home, all was fine which really had them under suspicions that was until after dinner time when Amber heard more yelling from downstairs. She quickly ran around Anubis house trying to find Nina. Instead she found Joy hiding behind a wall near the enterence to the kitchen. She quickly pulled Amber behind the wall with her as they listened in on a confiscation.

'Shhhh. Don't say a word' Joy whispered into Amber's ear as they listened in on an angry girl and a guy trying to defend himself. Amber was thinking of who this could be as she kept listening into the confiscation. But Victor came along and they never heard the rest. Amber was playing the scene a thousand times in her head to figure out who this would be. But she couldn't think of anyone. She kept on reading Sleeping Beauty and finding it getting creepier and creepier by the minute. She couldn't take it anymore, it felt like something was wrong with her. She told herself a million times that it will all fall into place someday, she knew it would. But she felt like she was being stalked but that was probably just her until she got home and a yelling saga started up again, she found Joy again hiding behind the same wall as last time the two witnessed the yelling war. But it sounded like the same people as last time. But this time they heard more of the confiscation.

'Oh shut it you were flirting' the girl yelled at the guy.

'I was not!' the guy defended himself.

'Oh pur-lease you couldn't stop staring at her...' The last part was all a blur but then the guy and the girl were yelling even louder.

'I wasn't staring!'

'What about "the joke"' The way the girl said "the joke" seemed weird to Amber as she and Joy's mouths started dropping.

'It was funny'

'No it wasn't! Do you have feelings for her again!'

'What! No, I love you'

'Yeah, cheap shot'

'Well what else do you want?'

'What else do I want, I want my boyfriend to have feelings for me again'

'What of course I do have feelings for you'

'Well are you going to stop flirting with her?'

'Er...' No-one spoke but it was too late Amber and Joy had already figured out who this was, especially Amber. Nina walked up to Joy and Amber with a weird look on her face.

'What just happened?' Nina asked the girls as Joy put her hand over her mouth.

'Mick I'm sorry this isn't working out' The girl was Mara who sounded like she was going to cry.

'What? Were breaking up?' Mick asked Mara, sounding sad.

'Yes' They watched Mick bolt past them and Mara sit on the kitchen table crying. The rest of Anubis house came up to Amber, Nina and Joy with questions.

'Mick's in our room under his bed sheets crying what's happened?' Fabian asked.

'He and Mara just broke-up' Amber said.

'What why?'

'I don't know' Amber lied, she knew why this had happened.

* * *

><p><em>You will see more of this drama unfold soon. Hope you liked it sorry it took so long to get out. Please review, fave, sub.<em>


End file.
